As Lendas de Uma Era Futura
by Zerowsan
Summary: Ano 3004. Mesmo com a força da tecnologia, o poder de Athena ainda é necessário para salvar a humanidade de sua completa destruição.
1. Prólogo

**Intro  
**Ano 3004. A Terra se tornou um planeta extremamente divido: Há aqueles que seguem a tecnologia, aqueles que preferem viver como há 1000 anos atrás e outros que gostam querem manter as coisas ainda mais antigas, tomando o famoso e lendário Santuário como exemplo.  
Há certo tempo atrás ocorreu um conflito entre dois seres extraordinários. De um lado estava uma mulher possuindo beleza e serenidade praticamente divinas, sempre com seu poderoso cetro em mãos. Do outro, um rapaz trajando uma estranha armadura aparentemente de tempos antigos e possuindo um tridente em punhos. Deuses. A moça saiu vitoriosa e, apesar dos estragos terem sido mínimos, a humanidade passou a ter medo de outros possíveis combates. Movidos por esse medo eles criaram colônias no espaço para abrigar as pessoas, fazendo com que a Terra apenas servisse de lar para aqueles que não tinham meios de sair do planeta, os destemidos e os que não acreditavam.

**Prólogo  
**Em um lugar relativamente distante de civilização, na Grécia, um jovem japonês possuindo incomuns cabelos verdes que batem nos ombros observa algo sem nem mesmo piscar. Enquanto ajeita as mechas de cabelo que lhe caem sobre os concentrados olhos, ele pode ver dois sujeitos adultos vestindo estranhas armaduras e se encarando com seriedade, como se não gostassem um do outro, mas ao menos se respeitassem.  
Do lado direito da vista do rapaz se encontra um homem muito alto portador de uma armadura muito escura, trata-se de um Kyoto, Radamanthys de Wyvern. O sujeito oposto ao Espectro traja uma bonita armadura dourada e a ausência de um capacete mostra os seus aparentemente rebeldes cabelos ruivos, este é o cavaleiro Yorak de Gêmeos.  
Separados pela distância aproximada de 5 metros, os dois guerreiros mostram que se entendem apesar de serem inimigos: Ambos saem de suas posições em uma sincronia absurda, um correndo na direção do outro enquanto queimam seus cosmos ao máximo.  
Ao se aproximarem em nível conveniente, Yorak puxa os braços e, após concentrar o cosmo nos mesmos, ergue-os chamando um portal para outra dimensão.  
**Yorak** - _DUPLA EXISTÊNCIA!  
_O portal perfeito para acabar com o Kyoto abre-se com violência, próximo dos dois combatentes, mas já não surte efeito pois o inimigo acaba de sumir de vista. A primeira reação do cavaleiro dourado é virar-se em 180º e com isso ele vê Wyvern bem próximo, erguendo a perna esquerda. Gemini bloqueia com sucesso um poderoso chute capaz de derrubar montanhas, embora inevitavelmente recue deslizando pelo chão.  
**Radamanthys** - _Você é forte, mas cairá ao receber meu próximo golpe!  
_O kyoto Radamanthys encara Yorak e então abre os braços, queimando seu cosmo para desferir o que espera ser o golpe final.  
**Radamanthys** - _MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!  
_Ao ver o golpe do inimigo perto de atingi-lo e lhe enviar ao outro mundo, Gemini novamente puxa seus braços explodindo o cosmo e bate no ar com as palmas das mãos. O que ocorre é uma distorção de todo o ambiente, originada dos punhos do guerreiro dourado, indo contra o ataque do Kyoto.  
**Yorak** - _EXTREMA DISTORÇÃO!  
_Os ataques se provam equivalentes quando os dois lutadores vêem uma técnica desfazer a outra, sem que ninguém receba um arranhão sequer. Ambos se encaram por mais um tempo até o momento em que Radamanthys decide dar as costas e ir embora, deixando com o olhar o recado de que eles ainda terminariam a luta.  
Longe do combate, a expressão do rosto do jovem japonês não demonstra, mas ele na verdade está impressionado em nível indescritível: trata-se da primeira vez que vê um cavaleiro de Athena em ação. Um homem de cabelos castanhos vestindo um jaleco aproxima-se, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz e mostrando que o conhece muito bem.  
**?-?-? **- _Hehe, Akihiro... Impressionado, não é? Estes são os Cavaleiros de Athena... Aqueles que você está destinado a auxiliar..._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – O Bater das Asas de Fogo!**

Santuário, Grécia. Este sagrado lugar é um dos principais motivos pelo qual a Terra é agora é conhecida por ser um planeta que simula diversas épocas: Seu aspecto continua exatamente igual há mais de 1000 anos atrás, as construções, os trajes, tudo como na Grécia antiga. Apesar de tudo, esse não é o motivo do Santuário estar em decadência. Athena morreu em combate há muito tempo, mas esse também não é o motivo dele estar caminhando rumo ao esquecimento... Os próprios cavaleiros esqueceram pelo que lutam. A grande maioria desses nobres guerreiros só estão do lado de Athena por ela ser uma presença divina e estar lutando pelo que é "certo", pela "justiça".Nesta manhã, esse é um assunto que traz conflito entre os doze membros da elite.  
Os doze guerreiros dourados se encontram todos reunidos em frente à casa de Áries, mas toda essa união não irá demorar mais do que alguns minutos... De um lado, onze cavaleiros liderados pelo homem protegido pela constelação de Touro, do outro, um jovem japonês não aparentando mais do que 15 ou 16 anos e carregando nas costas a Caixa de Pandora da sagrada armadura de Leão. Dante, o italiano Cavaleiro de Touro, usa seu olhar para reprovar o jovem à sua frente, que não se deixa abalar.  
**Dante -** _Seu idiota, não faça isso. Temos que lutar juntos, por...  
_Antes que possa terminar, Ryutaro, o Cavaleiro de Leão, o interrompe e completa a frase.  
**Ryutaro** - _Athena. É isso o que todos eles dizem, mas estão cegos. Não sabem pelo que realmente estão lutando, ou o que Athena defendia. São protegidos por suas constelações, mas só isso não basta, alguém precisa abrir seus olhos e eu já perdi tempo demais. Se a humanidade "evoluiu" para alcançar esse estágio, é melhor que Hades acabe com ela de uma vez...  
_O jovem então dá as costas e sai andando tranquilamente, mas um intenso cosmo começa a queimar do interior de Dante e faz o japonês pausar seus passos.  
**Dante** - _Eu não vou deixar você partir.  
_**Ryutaro** - _VAI QUERER LUTAR COMIGO, TOURO?  
_**Dante** - _SE FOR PRECISO, PODE APOSTAR, LEÃO.  
_O cosmo de Ryutaro explode em sua capacidade máxima, todos os seus companheiros se surpreendem com sua força apesar da idade e pouca experiência, mas a surpresa maior é por verem que ele é louco o suficiente para tentar enfrentar aquele que é considerado o cavaleiro dourado mais poderoso do santuário, ainda mais sem a proteção de sua armadura. Antes que ambos desfiram seus golpes, Áries salta entre ambos e segura o braço de Dante, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Touro baixa seu punho e Ryutaro novamente dá as costas e sai andando, dessa vez largando a Caixa de Pandora no chão.  
**Ryutaro** - _Eu sei que é ISSO que vocês não querem que saia do Santuário._

Três semanas se passaram em um piscar de olhos, e Ryutaro utilizou esse tempo para chegar à temível Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Não se sabe o que ele procura no local, mas com certeza não é uma armadura negra: a cada cavaleiro negro que vê, lança um olhar de desprezo e ameaça que chega a espantá-los.  
Andando calmamente pelo chão destruído e observando as ruínas causadas pelos próprios habitantes com o decorrer do tempo, o Leão eventualmente tem a sorte de observar uma cena na hora certa e no lugar certo: Vários garotos de aparentes 14 anos maltratam um jovem japonês de provavelmente 12 anos. Sim, sorte. Agora algo irá mudar no Santuário.  
Chutando o jovem que se encontra indefeso no chão, todos eles riem da situação e principalmente dos gritos do japonês, já com o corpo cheio de sangue e hematomas.  
**?-?-? - **_HAHAHAH, Kou seu infeliz! Acha que é capaz de pegar a armadura de Fênix se nem mesmo pode derrotar a gente?  
_As palavras do garoto causam alguma reação oculta dentro de Kou, seus olhos se fixam em concentração. O próximo chute é bloqueado pelo jovem japonês, que manda seu "oponente" para trás. Agora os olhos dele queimam como fogo, fazendo seus inimigos literalmente tremerem de medo, como se vissem um fantasma.  
**Kou** - _Se para conseguir a armadura eu preciso derrotar vocês, VENHAM!  
_Não é preciso erguer o punho: Todos os meninos correm desesperados, fugindo do inferno. Na momentânea tranqüilidade, o leão Ryutaro se aproxima de Kou em passos lentos, sem intenção de assusta-lo.  
**Ryutaro** - _Então... Você quer a armadura de Fênix?  
_Inicialmente com medo e desconfiado do Leão, mas sem demonstrar, o garoto apenas responde.  
**Kou** - _Sim... Eu preciso dela para cumprir um objetivo...  
_**Ryutaro** - _O que é?  
_**Kou** - _A segurança de uma pessoa...  
_Ryutaro sorri, não é possível saber ao certo o motivo. Talvez ele esteja com uma pequena chama de alegria. Kou fita-o, confuso.  
**Ryutaro** - _Garoto, quem é seu mestre?  
_**Kou** - _Eu não tenho... Estou treinando por mim mesmo...  
_**Ryutaro** - _Você não vai chegar muito longe sem alguém para lhe mostrar o caminho. Nesse caso, eu lhe guiarei.  
_**Kou** - _Por que você está me ajudando?  
_**Ryutaro** - _Porque vi suas asas..._

E então alguns anos se passam para que o jovem Kou complete 15 anos e se torne um dos seres mais poderosos da Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Ele já passou tempo demais treinando e sua mente só consegue se centrar em uma coisa: conseguir logo a armadura de Fênix. Enquanto caminha, ele vai lembrando de cada etapa do treinamento, cada ensinamento de seu mestre Ryutaro, cada combate.  
Quinze minutos se passam e ele finalmente chega ao local decisivo: O lago de chamas. Encarando os estalares violentos das chamas que se comportam como algo natural, Kou pensa em voz alta.  
**Kou** - _Mas que droga viu... Eu me sentiria mais seguro se o mestre Ryutaro estivesse aqui...  
_Preparado, o jovem japonês vai se aproximando calmamente das chamas, enquanto ergue seu cosmo para proteção. Apenas aquele que tiver um cosmo poderoso o suficiente para conter as chamas e ainda quebrar o selo da sagrada armadura será digno de vesti-la.  
Kou parece não sentir as chamas, provavelmente o treino com o cavaleiro de Leão tenha sido tão eficiente que o fogo não será um grande inimigo. Engano dele. Ao se aproximar da rocha onde repousa a Caixa de Pandora, as chamas começam a agir com a força de um tornado, tentando engolir o aspirante a cavaleiro. Mal tendo forças para resistir ao ataque, conseguir a armadura parece uma impossibilidade.  
Ainda tentando se estabilizar, ele é impressionado pela visão de uma ave de fogo se manifestando de dentro da Caixa. O estranho é que de cerca de trinta pessoas, só Kou pode ver e "escutar a ave". Sua voz é inaudível, mas o significado de suas palavras é instantaneamente registrado pelo coração do jovem japonês.  
**Fênix** - _Você quer morrer aqui?  
_**Kou** - _Eu...  
_**Fênix** - _Tudo que você precisa fazer é desmanchar seu cosmo e esperar calmamente a morte. Mas a armadura não necessita de um portador assim.  
_**Kou** - _Eu não sei o que fazer... Minha força não é o suficiente.  
_**Fênix** - _As chamas não podem ferir Fênix, a ave que renasce das cinzas. Lembre-se disso e cumprirá seu grande objetivo.  
_**Kou** - _Como você..!  
_A imagem do pássaro de fogo se desfaz, Kou está sozinho novamente. A diferença é que agora ele sabe o que fazer. Confiante em sua decisão, o japonês desfaz o cosmo que protegia seu corpo e, em um imenso grito, é engolido pelas chamas. O lago começa a diminuir gradualmente até desaparecer, dando lugar ao jovem que acaba de "renascer". Erguendo seu punho que é envolvido pelas chamas, ele desfere um golpe com toda sua força contra o lacre.  
**Kou** - _HAHHHH! HOUYOKU TENSHOOOOOOO!  
_Uma explosão transparente ocorre na rocha que suporta a Caixa de Pandora, sinal de que o selo foi quebrado pelo poderoso ataque. Ela se desmonta e a armadura se coloca no corpo de Kou de maneira instintiva. Ele não sabe como lidar com a surpresa e emoção: apenas fica olhando a si mesmo por vários minutos, desacreditado. O japonês no fundo também se pergunta por que a Fênix se deu ao trabalho de ajudá-lo. Teria ele sido escolhido? Isso já não importa. Agora o guerreiro protegido pelo pássaro de fogo precisa voltar ao Japão para ver uma pessoa...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Decisão! Vida ou Morte?**

Tóquio, Japão. Nada mudou tanto na terra do sol nascente, as cidades continuam as mesmas. Em um apartamento muito simples, uma mera estrutura de Classe-B, reside uma pessoa muito importante para um dos novos cavaleiros de Athena. É uma linda garota de longos cabelos prateados, aparentando possuir 16 anos. Apesar de todo dia se entristecer esperando que seu irmão Kou apareça e bata em sua porta, ela não se abala e sempre mantém uma postura alegre e energética.  
Enquanto assiste TV, sentada em sua poltrona, o que ela sempre esperou finalmente acontece: As batidas na porta. A vibração é a mesma de Kou, ela lembra perfeitamente mesmo após tanto tempo separados. Praticamente pulando e correndo quase como um raio na direção da entrada, ela abre a mesma e não contém as lagrimas de alegria ao ver o irmãozinho à sua frente.  
**Nami **– _KOU? VOCÊ VOLTOU!  
_Após um longo e caloroso abraço, a garota enxuga as lágrimas, olhando seu irmão mais novo, com um grande sorriso. Após entrar no apartamento e deixar a Caixa de Pandora no chão, a primeira coisa que o cavaleiro nota é os cabelos prateados de sua irmã, da última vez que a viu eles eram negros.  
**Kou **– _Huh... O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?  
_**Nami –** _Eu tingi há uns dias! Não ficou ótimo?  
_Ela responde em seu tom empolgado de sempre, acariciando uma das mechas. Kou apenas fica olhando, meio confuso.  
**Kou – **_Huh... Claro!  
_**Nami – **_Então, você cumpriu aquilo que queria?  
_**Kou – **_Claro, eu prometi que voltaria assim que conseguisse, não?  
_**Nami – **_Disse sim... Hey, o que é essa caixa que você estava carregando?  
_**Kou **– _Ahn... Ah, um dia eu te conto, hehe!  
_**Nami – **_Sei... Mas o que você vai fazer agora?  
_**Kou – **_Eu tenho alguns deveres a cumprir, mas no momento nada é mais importante do que passar algum tempo com minha irmã._

Enquanto isso, na Sibéria, dois irmãos com cabelos verdes que batem nos ombros, ambos de origem asgardiana, se olham em silêncio em frente a uma enorme parede de gelo. O adulto cruza os braços, confirmando com o mais novo, de aparentes 15 anos, se ele quer mesmo fazer o teste.  
**Oliver** – _Eric, tem certeza de que é isso que quer? Você tem chances de morrer.  
_**Eric – **_Eu não me importo. Tenho que tentar.  
_**Oliver **– _Tudo bem... Boa sorte, irmão.  
_Oliver, mais conhecido como o Cavaleiro de Aquário, ergue seu braço direito e começa a concentrar o cosmo. Em segundos o corpo de Eric começa a ser envolvido por gelo, não demorando muito para que ele seja totalmente congelado e faça parte da grande muralha de gelo. Aquarius então sai andando, com uma expressão indiferente, mas no fundo sendo esmagado por um grande pesar.  
**Oliver – **_Me desculpe Eric. As batalhas estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis e violentas, agora há a necessidade de qualquer guerreiro de Athena pelo menos se comparar a um dourado. Se você se lembrar do motivo da nossa luta até agora, poderá quebrar esse gelo, aquele feito com o poder do Zero Absoluto.  
_Dentro da sua sepultura de gelo, o jovem asgardiano tenta queimar seu cosmo ao máximo para romper sua prisão, mas parece inútil. O frio de seu irmão é monstruosamente poderoso. Por ser quase um cavaleiro, a luta dura algumas horas, mas o inevitável momento acaba chegando: Suas forças passam a se esgotar. Ele começa a desistir, a se entregar ao frio que no momento parece tão confortante. Só resta esperar, calmamente, a morte chegar. Seu coração passa a bater cada vez mais fraco, imagens de toda sua vida vão passando de modo cruel. Uma das lembranças, porém, o faz lembrar de uma promessa.  
Eric vê seu irmão e a si mesmo, ainda crianças, segurando as mãos da mãe moribunda, no meio da forte tempestade. Ela então pronuncia as suas últimas palavras, palavras que ficaram marcadas para sempre no coração de ambos: "Eu logo morrerei, mas nunca chorem. Logo que nasceram, eu vi em seus olhos que vocês têm um grande destino a cumprir, uma grande batalha a travar. Nunca desistam, nunca deixem de lutar. Estejam sempre juntos, como verdadeiros irmãos. Adeus, meus queridos filhos...". Logo que sua mãe partiu desse mundo, Eric prometeu que faria tudo isso. É a promessa mais importante de sua vida, e agora surge a decisão mais importante: Lutar e viver, ou desistir e morrer? Sua escolha agora é óbvia.  
Despertando, de algum lugar oculto, o seu cosmo mais poderoso, o garoto realiza um milagre, ao explodir por completo toda a enorme parede de gelo. Se erguendo dos pedaços destruídos da parede, Eric olha o céu, mais precisamente para a constelação de Cisne. De súbito, surge atrás do jovem uma caixa emanando uma forte aura de luz. Quando ela se abre, a sagrada armadura de Cisne surge e se monta no corpo do rapaz, dando origem a um novo cavaleiro.

Várias semanas depois, nas Doze Casas do Santuário, a casa de Áries se encontra vazia, já que seu cavaleiro precisou partir em uma emergência. Sem ninguém saber, Ryutaro finalmente voltou ao Santuário depois de tantos anos e agora segue pela longa escadaria rumo à casa de Touro. Assim que adentra no local, ele se depara com o enorme Dante, o olhando com surpresa e ao mesmo tempo raiva.  
**Dante **– _O que faz aqui, Leão?  
_**Ryutaro – **_Vim pegar minha armadura, Touro.  
_**Dante – **_Só por cima do meu cadáver.  
_**Ryutaro – **_Tem certeza?_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – O Dragão Nascente!**

Aeroporto de Tóquio, daqui a dez minutos o avião para a Grécia irá decolar. Kou e Nami se olham, em frente ao teleportador do local. A jovem japonesa baixa o rosto, deixando escorrer por seus olhos, ocultos pelas mechas prateadas do cabelo, lagrimas quase invisíveis. Sente um medo profundo.  
**Nami – **_Eu sinto que você está indo para algo perigoso... E se dessa vez você partir e não voltar?  
_Kou desvia o olhar, ainda pensando no que dizer, enquanto sua mão direita se dirige a um dos bolsos da blusa. Nami volta a erguer o rosto, sorrindo fortemente, sem se importar se seu irmão vê ou não o estado sensível de seus olhos.  
**Nami – **_Me desculpe... Sei que você, maninho, sempre cumpre suas promessas. Quando eu menos esperar, você vai novamente bater em minha porta, não é?  
_O cavaleiro de Fênix não responde, ao invés disso, também sorri e tira de seu bolso um item estranho. Trata-se de uma rara e incomum pena dourada. Uma pena de fênix. Tomando a mão da irmã e abrindo-lhe com delicadeza, ele deposita a pena na palma de sua mão, em seguida fechando-a e olhando em seus olhos com uma expressão otimista.  
**Kou – **_Há riscos de eu perder a vida lá na Grécia. Mas enquanto você segurar isto com carinho, estaremos sempre juntos, sempre terei forças para superar as dificuldades. Estou lutando por você, maninha._

Na casa de Touro, a tensão desferida pela troca de olhares dos dois cavaleiros é quase palpável, eles nem precisam mais utilizar palavras para comunicação. Ryutaro, sabendo que só vai realmente passar se derrubar Dante, corre na direção do mesmo, concentrando toda sua cosmo-energia em ambas as mãos e se preparando para dar tudo em seu golpe, sabe que está enfrentando o cavaleiro de ouro mais poderoso. Touro sorri discretamente, crente que Ryutaro não poderá sequer lhe arranhar.  
**Ryutaro – **_Sinta o PUNHO DO LEÃO!  
_Convertendo o cosmo em uma poderosa corrente elétrica, o Leão abre os braços e desfere com ambos os membros um potente soco contra o ar, o resultado é uma terrivelmente forte e veloz descarga elétrica percorrendo em linha reta na direção de Dante. O cavaleiro dourado aumenta seu sorriso e simplesmente some da vista de Ryutaro, cuja técnica então atinge alguns dos pilares da casa e os transforma em pó. Assustado com a velocidade de seu adversário, o japonês olha à sua volta, procurando seu adversário. Não demora muito e Dante aparece atrás dele, no mesmo momento desferindo uma seqüência de 55 socos em cerca de um segundo, mandando Ryutaro para colidir com um pilar, quase tendo sua coluna vertebral partida ao meio. Enquanto o cavaleiro de leão desliza pelo pilar e cai contra o chão, Dante vai se aproximando de braços cruzados, rindo levemente.  
**Dante – **_Eu peguei MUITO leve com você e apenas o atingi com 55 ataques. Ainda acha que pode me vencer? Eu sou o cavaleiro mais próximo do poder de um deus. Posso me mover na velocidade de dobra.  
_Ainda estirado no chão, os olhos de Ryutaro se arregalam instantaneamente, ele é quase dominado pelo medo: seu oponente se move em uma velocidade duas vezes mais rápida que a da luz. Em comparação, um deus pode ser locomover em uma velocidade a partir de dobra 5. Mesmo sabendo disso, ele não desiste: Vai se erguendo do solo com toda sua vontade, não vai deixar de resgatar sua armadura tão facilmente. Reunindo uma nova corrente elétrica em seu punho direito, Ryutaro olha Dante furiosamente.  
**Ryutaro – **_Isso não me assusta. Eu vou lhe mostrar a minha força de vontade.  
_**Dante – **_Seu tolo. Eu tenho consideração por você, por ter sido um antigo companheiro. Mas já que é um traidor e quer morrer, eu não vou hesitar! Vejamos quem tem o ataque mais potente!  
_Os dois guerreiros dourados correm um na direção do outro, Touro deixando seu punho esquerdo preparado. Quando ficam cerca de 2 metros de distância um do outro, desferem seus ataques. Ryutaro com seu Punho do Leão e Dante com um simples murro. Os ataques se chocam, um estrondo se espalha por todas as direções. Enquanto que uma corrente elétrica percorre o braço de Touro, protegido pela armadura, e o imobiliza, o de Ryutaro é severamente machucado: os ossos de todo o braço são completamente despedaçados, assim como seus músculos. O Leão cai ao chão em um enorme grito, agonizando de dor enquanto se contorce na poça de sangue. Dante se aproxima lentamente para desferir o golpe final, mas assim que ergue o punho, uma voz feminina calma, porém imperativa, ecoa pelo local e cessa seu ataque.  
**?-?-? – **_Pare com essa luta desnecessária. Agora!_

Paralelamente aos conflitos na casa de Touro, nos Cinco Picos, China, dois jovens de 16 anos observam, triunfantes, a Cachoeira de Rozan. Finalmente chegou o momento de conquistarem suas armaduras. O mais alto, japonês e usando rabo-de-cavalo, avança alguns passos, ansioso.  
**Ryu – **_Finalmente irei conseguir a armadura de Dragão. Mal posso esperar. Tenho que ter confiança! Não é?  
_O outro garoto, chinês de cabelos curtos, responde, sorrindo positivamente.  
**Shing – **_Isso! Hoje à noite nós provavelmente já seremos cavaleiros de Athena!  
_Ryu vira-se para Shing, com a sua habitual expressão descontraída e serena. Como sempre, ele tenta não deixar as preocupações lhe pressionarem, do contrário não poderá encarar as coisas reais com todo seu potencial, é algo que aprendeu com as duras lições da vida. Colocando a mão sobre o ombro de seu amigo chinês, ele abre um leve sorriso no rosto.  
**Ryu – **_Se eu falhar... Prometa que vai lutar em dobro, por mim e por você.  
_**Shing – **_Eu...  
_Ele não tem tempo de responder, no exato momento o mestre deles chega, em pequenos e relaxados passos. É um velho ancião de longos e soltos cabelos grisalhos, possuindo estatura baixíssima. De braços cruzados, ele anuncia o início do teste.  
**Mestre – **_Chegou a hora do início do teste. Vocês dois irão realizar a parte final de todo o treinamento, para assim conquistarem as armaduras. Primeiro irá Ryu, para a armadura de Dragão. Como sabe, deverá saltar para a cachoeira e destruir o selo da armadura com sua técnica. Se falhar, continuará a queda e morrerá...  
_**Ryu – **_Tudo bem! Aqui vou eu!  
_O garoto começa a concentrar sua cosmo-energia e salta para a cachoeira. Nesse momento tudo fica em câmera-lenta. A expectativa domina todos os três presentes ali. Ficando na reta de várias rochas empilhadas e protegidas por um estranho campo, Ryu se prepara para atacar, concentrando seu poder no punho direito.  
**Ryu – **_Rozan! Sho Ryu Ha!  
_O ataque na forma de dragão é enviado. O tempo congela. A barreira absorve o ataque, para a infelicidade de todos ali, que estavam confiantes no sucesso da prova. Ryu continua a queda livre até sumir de vista. Seu cosmo não pode mais ser sentido.  
O ancião cerra os olhos, surpreso e abalado. Pior foi para Shing, que perdeu seu melhor amigo: Arregalando os olhos e paralisado tentando localizar o corpo de seu companheiro, ele não agüenta e ajoelha, socando o chão. Seria a vez de Shing, mas o mestre na verdade não planeja entregar nenhuma armadura ao garoto chinês, ele não conquistou a força necessária para ser um cavaleiro. Assim que tenta falar, Shing o para, com palavras em um tom intenso.  
**Shing – **_Mestre! Eu não posso fazer o teste para a armadura que o senhor havia planejado para mim... Eu... Eu quero... Eu quero lutar pela armadura de Dragão! Por favor!  
_Ele fica pensativo por alguns minutos, sendo encarado pelo jovem. Seus olhos refletem uma grande força, mesmo que não permita, ele tentará mesmo assim. Não tendo mais o que fazer, o ancião acena positivamente com a cabeça. No mesmo instante o chinês corre em direção à borda e salta para a cachoeira, queimando seu cosmo ao máximo. Assim que chega à mesma posição onde Ryu desferiu seu ataque, a energia cobre seu braço direito. Deixando algumas lágrimas voarem de seus olhos, ele desfere o dragão contra o selo.  
**Shing – **_Sim, Ryu! Eu prometo! ROZAN SHO RYU HA!  
_Tanto o campo quanto as rochas são destruídos, o rapaz passa a flutuar no ar por alguma força desconhecida. No buraco da parede, ele pode ver claramente a Caixa de Pandora, que se abre. As partes da armadura voam em sua direção, montando-se velozmente por seu corpo. O brilho esverdeado de seu traje é refletido pelas rochas, para a grande surpresa do mestre ancião. Seu aluno se tornou um adulto em poucos segundos.

Algumas horas depois, Shing já se encontra pronto para partir da China e seguir para a Grécia. Sorrindo enquanto aperta a mão de seu mestre, ele se despede e sai andando, sem olhar para trás. O velho fica olhando-o, orgulhoso, enquanto este vai desaparecendo em seus passos.  
**Shing – **_Ryu, eu lutarei em dobro. Defenderei a justiça ao lado de Athena. E muito obrigado por me fazer crescer, Mestre Shiryu._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – A determinação do Leão!**

Santuário, na casa de Touro. Dante, rangendo levemente os dentes enquanto se afasta do corpo de Ryutaro, olha para a mulher que os interrompeu. Chinesa e com seus longos cabelos negros, lisos como seda, esta é Lien, a portadora da sagrada armadura de Câncer.  
**Lien – **_Dante, Ryutaro não é nosso inimigo.  
_**Dante – **_Ele traiu o Santuário!  
_A amazona, sem mascara alguma, caminha até o cavaleiro de Leão, olhando-o com certa admiração e esboçando um sorriso.  
**Lien – **_Ele deixou a armadura conosco e agora voltou no momento em que mais precisamos... Não pode ser um traidor.  
_Lien agacha e examina cuidadosamente o membro destruído de Ryutaro, usando sua eterna postura calma para ocultar a preocupação que, no fundo, a atinge como uma agulha. Delicadamente o tira do chão, apóia o braço dele em seu ombro para segurá-lo e dá as costas para Dante.  
**Lien – **_Se ele continuar desse jeito, irá morrer. Espero que Len volte logo, ele é o único que pode salvar Ryutaro. Tome mais cuidado com seus atos, Dante!  
_**Dante – **_Ainda o vejo como um traidor.  
_Ela não responde, apenas vai caminhando com o japonês para fora da casa. Porém, antes que pudesse sair de lá, o corpo de Ryutaro, emanando uma poderosa energia cósmica, imediatamente a faz parar. Ela olha quase boquiaberta para o japonês, que se solta e caminha fragilmente na direção do titã dourado.  
**Ryutaro – **_Eu não pedi ajuda. Dante disse que eu só pegaria a armadura de Leão se primeiro o vencesse. Vou fazer isso custe o que custar.  
_**Dante – **_Já cansei de aturar você, pirralho. Desapareça!  
_Dante desce um tremendo soco rumo à face do cavaleiro de Leão, mas nesse exato momento um rugido rasga os tímpanos de todos os presentes. Um pilar dourado de luz se ergue em frente ao japonês, o golpe de Dante fica longe de transpassá-la. Em uma questão de instantes, a energia se dissipa e a armadura de Leão se revela, com toda sua imponência protegendo Ryutaro. Lien sorri, impressionada com o feito.  
**Lien – **_Vê, Dante? Se Ryutaro fosse um traidor, acha que armadura iria protegê-lo?  
_O traje se separa e monta-se no corpo do jovem. Ele parece ter ganhado chances de vencer o combate, mas nada realmente mudou: apesar de seu cosmo estar rugindo violentamente contra o Touro, seu corpo já perdeu as forças há tempos. Somente duas coisas o mantém de pé: a cosmo-energia e sua força de vontade. De cabeça baixa e com os cabelos castanhos todos maltratados e caídos sobre os olhos, ele, com esforço, balbucia algumas palavras. Lágrimas de uma alma frustrada gotejam sobre o chão.  
**Ryutaro – **_Eu vou... Vencer... Eu... Vou... Vencer... Touro...  
_Dante hesita e recua, não tem mais coragem de atacá-lo. A amazona de Câncer caminha até à frente de Ryutaro e o encara por alguns segundos, queimando o cosmo. Inesperadamente, ela se aproxima mais um pouco e o envolve em um forte e terno abraço, fechando os olhos.  
**Lien –** _Ryutaro, você venceu... Agora pare com isso, essa luta não leva a nada... Os guerreiros de Athena deveriam estar unidos, como irmãos...  
_O cosmo agressivo de Ryutaro vai aos poucos perdendo seu espaço, sendo completamente domado pela calmaria do de Lien. Não se passa muito tempo e a aura do japonês desaparece por inteiro, ele não agüenta e perde a consciência, mas ainda de pé.

Trinta minutos se passam, mas parecem mais uma eternidade. Len, o Cavaleiro de Áries, finalmente voltou ao Santuário e agora segue pela primeira escadaria, tranqüilo, indo para sua casa zodiacal. Assim que se aproxima do final, o lemuriano fecha os olhos e respira fundo enquanto tira o elmo, revelando seus cabelos vermelhos, curtos e arrepiados. Em frente à casa, abre os olhos. A primeira coisa que Áries vê é seu amigo Dante apoiando Ryutaro nos ombros, ao lado de Lien, encostada em um dos pilares. A expressão de seu rosto começa a fazer força para se alterar. Em um instante, um cavaleiro que aparentava ser calmo e responsável assume sua verdadeira face: com entusiasmo apontando o japonês, seus olhos arregalam e brilham em empolgação.  
**Len – **_Ry... Ryu... Ryutaro! Huahuahua, você voltou!  
_O lemuriano corre como um raio na direção dos três, sorrindo como um garoto. Dante, sem paciência, range os dentes em fúria enquanto aponta com a palma da mão direita.  
**Dante – **_MALDITO CARNEIRO! Odeio quando fica assim!  
_Das mãos do touro dourado, um raio de luz é arremessado contra Len, que desvia por muito pouco e fica sem equilíbrio. Assim que se recompõe, jura Dante de morte com o punho, olhando torto e gritando.  
**Len – **_ARGHHH, QUAL É A SUA, Ô HOMEM DOS CHIFRES! O QUE EU FIZ AGORA?  
_**Dante – **_SEU IDIOTA SEM CONSIDERAÇÃO, NÃO VÊ O ESTADO DELE?  
_**Len – **_MALDITO, COMO EU IA SABER! NÃO PRECISAVA ME ATACAR!  
_E ficam trocando elogios por minutos. Um é o melhor amigo do outro, mas eles têm uma forma bem diferente de expressar essa amizade: discutindo. Quando brigam, esquecem de qualquer problema ou preocupação, como agora. Preocupada com Ryutaro, Lien abre a voz, chamando a atenção de ambos.  
**Lien – **_Parem com isso. Len, Ryutaro está muito ferido, precisamos da sua ajuda...  
_Os dois voltam a si, olhando a chinesa, envergonhados. Dante deita o corpo do japonês e Len agacha para examiná-lo, na hora cerrando os olhos e voltando o rosto para os dois companheiros. A sua expressão descontraída e bem-humorada o abandona.  
**Len – **_Sessenta e nove ossos quebrados... Músculos e ossos do braço direito completamente triturados... O que aconteceu, afinal?  
_Lien fecha os olhos e aponta, com a cabeça, o Touro. Len suspira, voltando-se novamente para o Leão.  
**Len – **_Aquela coisa de traidor de novo... Ainda bem que você parece arrependido. Bom, vamos ver se eu consigo realizar um milagre!  
_Áries pousa a palma das mãos sobre o tórax do japonês, fechando os olhos e iniciando um ritual de pura concentração. Aos poucos, uma redoma cósmica vai os cobrindo, dourando ambos os cavaleiros. Estouros luminosos acompanham agudos estalos para fora do corpo de Ryutaro, cujo aspecto melhora a cada segundo. Sete minutos se passam, quando Len acha que vai desmaiar de tanto esforço, a redoma explode. O cavaleiro de Leão está completamente recuperado, embora dormindo. Áries, ofegante, sorri e ergue o polegar.  
**Len – **_Ele está novinho. Ei Lien, eu tenho uma mensagem do Shiryu para o Grande Mestre. Quer vir comigo?  
_O lemuriano pisca para a chinesa enquanto se levanta com cuidado. Ela olha-o, confusa e estranhando, mas decide aceitar.  
**Lien – **_Ahn... Claro.  
_**Len – **_Ótimo! Ah, Dante! O Ryutaro deve acordar dentro de dois dias, cuide bem dele, afinal, você é o culpado! Huahuahua.  
_Ele sorri triunfante, enquanto apóia o braço no ombro da amazona e sai andando. Dante olha confuso e ao mesmo tempo furioso, mas sem nada poder fazer. Só lhe resta reclamar, enquanto força os punhos.  
**Dante – **_Maldição... Eu ainda vou partir esse carneiro em pedaços..._

Duas horas depois, no salão do Grande Mestre, este se encontra, como sempre, sentado em seu trono. Mesmo no conforto da escuridão que ele mesmo imagina, sua postura firme é constante, ocultando, com a ajuda de seu elmo, a verdade: está nervoso, preocupado, vítima de seus próprios pressentimentos. Quando Shiryu comunica o Santuário, algo sério certamente está a vir.  
De repente, os portões de seu repouso se abrem e clareiam a solidão. Len e Lien adentram calmamente e caminham devagar pelo tapete vermelho, ficando próximos ao trono. Após a reverência, Len se aproxima e entrega uma carta nas mãos do Mestre. Enquanto o mesmo a abre para ler seu conteúdo, o lemuriano já se coloca a contá-la.  
**Len – **_Shiryu descobriu que o Santuário será atacado daqui a dois dias... Por Kyotos.  
_**Mestre – **_Eu estou vendo. Isso será um grande problema.  
_**Len – **_Mesmo que agora saibamos do ataque, eles ainda têm o elemento surpresa, o Santuário é muito grande... Podemos perder muitas vidas.  
_**Lien – **_Essa não é a única preocupação. Esqueceram-se do que vai acontecer daqui a dois dias?  
_**Mestre – **_O surgimento do novo cavaleiro de Pegasus..._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – Ataque ao Santuário!**

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminam o sagrado Santuário, dourando-o com insuperável beleza e anunciando um novo dia de batalhas para seus dedicados habitantes. Na casa de touro, silenciosa como sempre, suas grossas paredes protegem dois cavaleiros dourados que repousam tranqüilamente. Sentado em uma rústica cadeira de madeira está Dante, italiano portador da armadura de Touro, de braços cruzados e fitando um ponto fixo na parede, aguardando com grande impaciência o despertar de seu companheiro. Sobre uma aconchegante cama antiga repousa Ryutaro, o cavaleiro de Leão, com os olhos fechados no mais profundo sono, abraçado, como uma criança, na terna coberta de algodão.  
Os olhos castanhos do japonês finalmente se abrem, após muito tempo de sono. Ele ergue o corpo lentamente, gentilmente colocando a manta ao lado e sentando-se no leito, e pousa a mão no rosto, levemente atordoado e sequer percebendo que seu braço lhe foi restaurado. Ao som de um leve rangido metálico, Dante se levanta da cadeira e encara Ryutaro, ainda cruzando os braços.  
- _Finalmente. Estava dormindo há dois dias... – _Com um ar orgulhoso e autoritário, o italiano dá a graça de sua voz.  
- _Dois dias..._ – Ele chacoalha a cabeça e olha o companheiro. Reconhece-o, mas não demonstra medo algum, ausente de rancores e sentido a alma do touro pesar em arrependimentos. – _Me perdoou?  
_- _Ryutaro... – _Ele desvia o olhar, tentando esconder o amargo, e descruza os braços. – _Quando sua armadura veio lhe proteger, eu, pela primeira vez na vida, senti medo. Na minha mente... Não... No meu coração, a voz ecoava, rugindo mais intensa que uma tempestade. "Se ousar mata-lo, sentirá a pior das dores.". – _O gigante faz uma breve pausa, fechando os olhos e abrindo um pesado sorriso de canto. _– Você foi escolhido. E só agora eu puder entender seus motivos.  
_Eles desviam olhares por alguns segundos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Ryutaro, querendo evitar constrangimentos, se volta para Dante e muda de assunto, o que transformará o clima profundamente:  
- _E o meu discípulo? Ele já chegou?  
_- _Discípulo...? Você tem um discípulo? – _O touro fita-o em um descarado tom de gozação. – _Céus... Espero que ele não seja teimoso e idiota como o mestre...  
_- _Teimoso e idiota! – _O japonês olha torto e se levanta furiosamente da cama, jurando-o de morte com o punho. – _E QUEM É QUE FOI A ANTA QUE FEZ ISSO COM O MEU BRAÇO? – _Ele aponta o membro que havia sido danificado, mas quase cai de surpresa ao notar a ausência de feridas, apalpando o braço incansavelmente. – _Huh? Cadê?  
_- _Huh? O que? _– Dante se curva levemente para observar, franzindo o cenho e sorrindo no mais perfeito cinismo. – _Eu não fiz nada não...  
_- _Você se saiu bem desta vez, mas na próxima...! – _As mãos dele tremem, mais do que tudo querendo apertar o pescoço do italiano.  
- _Mais importante que isso... _– Dante pausa, limpando a garganta. – _Durante esses dois dias, a Lien não parava de te visitar. Estava te olhando com uns olhos... _– Ele cruza os braços e fecha os olhos, fazendo cara de quem entende absolutamente tudo sobre o assunto. – _Acho que ela gamou em você.  
_- _Nossa... Eu não sabia. – _O japonês apenas olha, esquecendo a raiva e descontraindo os olhos, um pouco surpreso.  
_- E então... O que você fará?  
_- _Oras... Não farei nada.  
_- _O QUE? – _Dante ergue Ryutaro pela gola da camisa. – _Idiota, você não vai beijar ela?  
_- _É CLARO QUE NÃO, TARADO! – _O leão segura os braços do touro e começa a encará-lo, rangendo os dentes.  
- _IMATURO!  
_- _NÃO ERA VOCÊ QUE TAVA COM O MAIOR DOCE, DIZENDO QUE EU ERA UM TRAIDOR E BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ? AGORA TÁ QUERENDO QUE EU DESRESPEITE UMA LEI DO SANTUÁRIO? – _Eles se fitam tão furiosamente que de seus orbes começam a lançarem-se pequenos raios.  
De repente, sons de passos ecoam pela casa, tão suaves e profundos que a agitação se desfaz em um piscar. Os dois cavaleiros param e olham para o lado, se deparando com uma visão de pura beleza. É Lien, a amazona de câncer, mirando-os com a serenidade que lhe é eterna aos olhos, como sempre com os longos cabelos negros caídos às costas, brilhando com tanta vida quanto a de sua armadura sagrada. Ela apenas os observa, com uma face gentil, de quem não escutou nada da conversa.  
- _Y-Yo, Lien-san!_ – Ryutaro, ainda erguido por Dante, acena, sorrindo bobo. O italiano apenas olha, até esquecendo que o mantém no ar, de tanta vergonha.  
- _Gente... Nós temos uma missão, lembra? Deveriam estar se posicionando... _– A chinesa pousa a mão direita sobre a cintura, fitando com a neutralidade do vento.  
- _Missão...? – _Ryutaro fica curioso, acabou de acordar e não sabe de nada.  
-_ Ah! A missão! – _Sorrindo desajeitado,o italiano coloca o companheiro ao chão, pousa a mão sobre seu ombro e vai caminhando com ele para fora da casa, apressado como se fugisse do inferno. – _Vamos Ryutaro, eu te conto no caminho. Temos que ir!  
_Sozinha ali, a garota vira-se de costas para onde eles partiram, pensativa. Na conforto da solidão, uma leve brisa se acomoda no local, esvoaçando-lhe com a fluidez das águas os longos fios negros. Os cabelos bloqueiam os olhos, escondendo-lhe o estado de mistério e tristeza que domina os orbes negros. Baixando a cabeça e abraçando a si mesma, um profundo sussurro:  
- _Homens..._

Enquanto isso, em um vilarejo próximo ao Santuário, as pessoas seguem com suas vidas na mais profunda paz, sem grandes preocupações, como o perigo de destruição do planeta. É um lugar que ainda apresenta muitas tradições de milênios anteriores, mas, pouco a pouco, vai adotando a tecnologia em seus lares. Em meio ao seu ventoso entrelaço de vozes, passos firmes e decididos anunciam a chegada de um visitante muito especial: um rapaz de estatura média e possuidor de vistosos cabelos esverdeados, com seu olhar vívido e confiante lhe destacando uma gigante energia. É um asgardiano, Eric, aquele que carrega a caixa de pandora do sagrado Cisne. Um cavaleiro de Athena. Ele caminha tranqüilamente, procurando um lugar para se sentar e descansar da exaustiva viagem, sempre com aqueles orbes rosados, amplos ao nível do céu, mirando a todos com grande gentileza.  
Não tarda para que ele encontre um tão almejado banco, em um vilarejo tão pequeno, mas, junto a isso, também observa algo que lhe coloca ao rosto uma descontraída feição de surpresa: uma garota, longos e brilhosos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis grandes e vívidos, salto alto, blusa branca com belíssimas mangas largas, saia, enfim, uma visão de elegância e beleza, sentada de pernas cruzadas e lendo um pequeno livro. No entanto, não é só isso que atrai o jovem cavaleiro, mas também a caixa de pandora ao seu lado, pertencente à constelação de Andrômeda. Percebendo que é uma ótima chance para começar a fazer amizades no Santuário, Eric sorri e vai calmamente até a moça, que no momento se encontra tão concentrada na leitura que nem o nota se aproximar.  
- _Oi! Meu nome é Eric! Posso te pagar um sorvete? – _Como sempre direto demais ao ponto, ele fica parado, sorrindo, como se já tivesse obtido sucesso. Mas irá quebrar a cara.  
- _Olha, Eric... _– Ela nem olha para ele, continua lendo, fria a ponto de dar arrepios. – _Se você quer um pouco de distração, eu conheço um ótimo lugar! – _Sorri.  
- _Ah é? Qual?  
_-_ Você pode ir empilhar coquinho nas rampas do Santuár..._ – Antes de terminar a frase, ela finalmente ergue o rosto e olha o asgardiano. Na hora seus olhos arregalam. Quando reconhece a caixa de pandora em suas costas e nota o quanto o rapaz é bonito, arrepende-se até à alma.  
- _Oh... _– O rapaz, decepcionado, vai se afastando. – _Desculpe, eu não queria incomodar.  
_- _Ah! Desculpaaa! _– A jovem se levanta como um foguete e aproxima-se de Eric, pousando as mãos sobre seus ombros. – _Eu não sabia que você era tão lind... DIGO, que você era um cavaleiro! – _Um enorme sorriso de sem jeito se abre no rosto dela, que coça a cabeça, de tanta vergonha.  
- _Ah... Então você vai aceitar? _– Confuso, ele suspira, começando a se perguntar com quem é que acabou se metendo.  
-_ Claro, claro! – _Balança a cabeça positivamente com muita força, vermelha como um tomate.

No Santuário, suas principais localidades já se encontram bastante movimentadas, repletas de soldados, cada um deles posicionado para qualquer coisa que ousar aparecer. No entanto, entre essa tensão ainda existe um único lugar de sossego, um pequeno pátio, que no momento guarda seu conforto a duas almas, e apenas elas. Ali, sentado sobre um fragmento de pilar derrubado, se acomoda um japonês de olhos castanhos e curtíssimos cabelos negros, fitando um ponto fixo no chão, pensativo, preocupado. Ele traja uma armadura dourada cujo luzir dourado pode ofuscar o sol, cujas asas, mesmo encolhidas às costas, expandem sua sagrada e infinita imponência. É Hayato, o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Ao lado dele, aguardando de pé, um jovem grego de volumosas e bagunçadas mechas amarronzadas mira, ao horizonte, um brilhante olhar castanho que carrega as esperanças de vigorosos 16 anos de idade.  
- _Gyles... Você sabe que o cavaleiro de Pegasus carrega a missão mais importante de todas... Não é? _– Hayato indaga.  
- _Derrotar Hades... Eu sei.  
_- _Mas não é isso que você quer fazer.  
_- _Aceitar que estou preso a um destino é algo que eu nunca farei. Vou provar que controlo minha vida, que trilho meu próprio caminho. Você também, não acha que é errado jogar tudo nas costas do Pegasus? Todos nós, independente da constelação, temos a responsabilidade de lutar, de juntos salvarmos o mundo...  
_- _Você acredita mesmo em suas palavras?  
_- _Do fundo do coração, mestre...  
_- _Então eu lhe apoiarei. _– Ele levanta-se, abrindo ao céu as majestosas asas douradas. O mais puro símbolo da liberdade humana. – _As asas de Pegasus e Sagitário se expandirão para mostrar que não há destino... Exceto aquele que escolhemos para nós mesmos._

Outra vez no vilarejo, Eric e sua nova amiga, agora bem mais em paz um com o outro, dividem um banco de madeira, juntos saboreando dois grandes sorvetes. No entanto, eles ainda não trocaram muitas palavras, e o rapaz está ansioso para uma conversa. Olhando com otimismo para o céu, ele decide arriscar.  
- _Posso saber seu nome?  
_- _Claro, ele não é nenhum segredo. Eu me chamo Lilyan. –_ Ela sorri gentilmente.  
- _Lilyan... Sabe, você fica muito fofa quando está sem jeito!  
_- _Humf! –_ Lilyan vira a cara, escondendo um leve rubor em sua face macia, e fecha os olhos, forçando uma cara amarrada. – _Todos dizem isso... E eu odeio!  
_Eles se gostaram, não restam dúvidas, e queriam continuar com um momento tão feliz. Isso, no entanto, prova-se não ser possível, quando repentinamente uma pressão terrível alastra-se por cada canto do vilarejo. Os dois jovens, suando frio, tentam localizar com os olhos a origem dessa força, quando passos atritando em metálico começam a ecoar aos ares. Os orbes energéticos dos dois guerreiros simplesmente travam, assim que eles vêem a figura ganhando visibilidade e se aproximando: um sujeito alto e forte, coberto por um manto de tecido mórbido e rasgado, encarando-os com o mais intenso olhar de morte. Emanando um imenso cosmo negro, ele pára e pousa a mão sobre o pano, arremessando-o ao longe para revelar seu misterioso corpo. Moldando a forma esbelta, uma sapuris cobre-lhe com um brilho gélido e mortal, também refletido por seu largo par de asas, ao que ele abre os olhos e arremessa um raio de impiedade.  
- _Humanos... Tão deploráveis e fracos. Eu, Minos de Griffon, mostrarei minha generosidade, enviando-lhes ao descanso eterno.  
_Assistindo com um gostoso sorriso o desespero dos moradores que correm desesperados por suas vidas, o kyoto ergue o braço, lentamente. E então, tão simples como apagar uma vela, ele decide o destino de todos: da palma de sua mão ventos de maldade começam a fluir, correndo pelo vilarejo para colocar tudo ao fogo. O local se torna um verdadeiro inferno, coberto por um impiedoso mar de chamas que consome cada uma das casas, usando como música os gritos de dor e desespero daqueles que não tiveram força o suficiente. Nada acontece à Lilyan e Eric, mas seus olhos arregalados refletem uma outra dor, igualmente profunda: a de não terem tido tempo para impedir. Nesse momento, surpresa, medo, indecisão, tudo some, exceto a fúria que brota nos corações dos guerreiros de Athena, ao presenciarem tamanha crueldade. Ambos pousam a mão sobre as urnas, rangendo os dentes e firmando os olhos na seriedade de seus orbes infinitos, e queimam o cosmo ao máximo.  
- _VOCÊ IRÁ SE ARREPENDER! _– Um grito de sincronia perfeita, ao que eles puxam as alças de suas Caixas de Pandora, abrindo-as ao mundo.  
Em um eco imponente, as armaduras erguem-se de seus lares ao guiar de luzes de esperança, desmontando-se no ar, na mostra do fulgor de suas estrelas. As peças se jogam na direção dos guerreiros, encaixando-se ao corpo e cobrindo-lhes com o brilho vívido da explosão de universos. Dois cavaleiros, Eric de Cisne e Lilyan de Andrômeda, agora posicionam-se diante o inimigo, prontos a atacarem com todas as forças.

No Santuário, em um local próximo à entrada, um potente batalhão de 25 soldados monta guarda, todos de olhos atentos a qualquer detalhe. No entanto, sem imaginar que suas vidas estão próximas do fim. De súbito, eles começam a escutar passos velozes metralhando o chão, e só têm tempo de olharem o vulto negro que passa por todos. Ao fim de uma chuva de gemidos, 25 corpos desabam exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Agora só há um homem ali, portando uma ameaçadora sapuris de pequenas asas, Aiacos de Garuda, que de braços cruzados observa, decepcionado, os guerreiros mortos.  
- _Tsc... Tão frágeis. Como esperam proteger esse lugar?  
_- _VOCÊ NÃO IRÁ PROSSEGUIR!_ – Uma voz agressiva rasga o silêncio.  
Sobre um alto pilar, um jovem chinês salta e desce como um raio com sua armadura esverdeada, que brilha como um grande diamante, e desfere um chute contra o kyoto, utilizando o poder do rugido do dragão. É Shing de Dragão, que acaba de chegar ao Santuário. O juiz, vendo o ataque chegar quase em câmera lenta, apenas sorri, segurando o calcanhar do cavaleiro.  
- _Você é um pouco mais forte. Mas ainda não passa de um camundongo._ – Dito, Aiacos arremessa Shing violentamente contra uma parede, derrubando-a em uma nuvem de poeira.  
Garuda sai andando, tranqüilo de que seus problemas acabaram. Um leve engano. Outra presença acaba de adentrar neste local sagrado, e ela corre veloz na companhia do vento. É Kou, o cavaleiro de Fênix, já munido de sua imortal armadura, que avança ao violento cosmo obscuro que sentira ao se aproximar do Santuário. Quando visualiza a figura de armadura negra, o japonês salta, girando no ar no exato esplendor do pássaro de fogo, e puxa os punhos.  
- _Houyoku Tenshoooo!_ – Ele grita, desferindo com ambas as mãos um soco contra o ar.  
Um majestoso raio de fogo em forma de ave forma-se, varrendo o local em direção ao kyoto. Este, tendo há muito percebido o ataque, apenas vira-se para o japonês, e, absurdamente poderoso, anula o ataque apenas com um gesto da mão direita. Shing, vendo tudo, levanta-se lentamente dos destroços, erguendo um olhar de agressividade.  
- _Não importa quantos sejam. Nada vai mudar. – _Aiacos sorri confiante, no meio de dois cavaleiros de bronze que o encaram com a explosão de seus cosmos.

E finalmente chega a hora do momento mais esperado pelo Santuário: a luta para decidir quem ficará com a armadura de Pegasus. Em meio à euforia de uma enorme arena, os dois candidatos se encaram. Gyles olha com neutralidade, até gentileza, sem qualquer nervosismo. O outro, um americano de grande porte, lança um sorriso desafiador, tão confiante quanto o grego. Acima das arquibancadas, o Grande Mestre observa ambos atentamente com os olhos sábios que a máscara esconde, e lança sua voz firme e ampla, para que a disputa se inicie.  
- _Vocês dois, Gyles e Max, foram os únicos a agüentarem o duro treinamento imposto. E agora chegou o momento de ver qual dos dois é o mais apto a utilizar a sagrada armadura de Pegasus. Esse é um dos momentos mais importantes de nossa luta contra Hades. Desejo boa sorte aos dois. COMECEM!  
_Não é preciso dizer duas vezes. Dado o sinal, os dois lutadores avançam de punhos erguidos e, em um grito que alcança os céus, transpassam-se socando raios que quebram estrelas, e param de costas um para o outro, distantes. Gyles, certo de que venceu, fica parado, tentando sentir a vibração da multidão, mas não há nada, apenas impera o silêncio. Vira-se devagar para ver seu adversário e nesse momento sua espinha gela, seus olhos arregalam: o americano não tem mais sua cabeça, pelo pescoço saem fortes jatos de sangue, que descem tingindo o chão de vermelho. O corpo cai ao chão e Gyles começa a se perguntar se foi ele que fez isso, incapaz de conter sua força, mas a verdade surge momentos depois. Do nada, Radamanthys de Wyvern, o último kyoto, surge onde Max caiu, girando sobre o dedo indicador a cabeça do mesmo, como uma bola de basquete, apenas para deixar o grego irritado.  
- _Esse grandão foi patético. Vamos ver se você seria digno de possuir a armadura.  
_Gyles, engolindo o susto, firma os orbes em seu infinito espírito de luta, e posiciona-se para atacar. Abrindo os braços e concentrando seu cosmo na reluzente aura azul que lhe envolve, ele vai desenhando a constelação de Pegasus no ar, com uma expressão de fúria e seriedade fixas no semblante. Wyvern sorri, desprezando.  
- _Que direito você tinha, de tirar a vida dele?_ – O jovem grita, enquanto deixa pequenas lágrimas cristalinas escorrerem pelo canto do rosto, sentindo a agonia do espírito de seu falecido rival.  
Em uma das arquibancadas, Hayato se encontra de pé, observando tudo. Sua posição como Cavaleiro de Ouro lhe dá o dever de descer para enfrentar a ameaça, mas ele não pode fazer isso. Encarando a cena com uma pesarosa expressão, ele cerra os punhos. Para que seu discípulo cresça, não poderá interferir.  
- _Gyles, sinto muito, mas não posso te ajudar. Seu verdadeiro teste começa agora. Sobreviva a isto e poderá mudar seu destino..._


End file.
